Getting Some Rest (In a Very Peculiar Way)
by rE-B0oT
Summary: As Poof has difficulties getting to sleep one particular night, Sparky helps him out... in a very peculiar way.


Getting Rest (In A Very Peculiar Way)

Eleven O'clock morphs into twelve, and then one. Time for Poof seems to crawl by as he watches the red digits on his alarm clock slowly change. Poof's mind is blank, where there should be sweet dreams only darkness lingers. Poof glanced around his room and began to stare at the objects lining his shelf as his eyes slowly adjust to the darkness around him. On the floor next to the bed, laid his best friend and companion Sparky who was fast asleep. Throwing the covers off he made his way out of bed and onto the cold floor beneath. Poofing from the castle Poof made his way into Timmy's room and just like Sparky Timmy was fast asleep. Slowly Poof opened the door to Timmy's room and entered the hallway.

Once at the end of the hallway, Poof floated down the stairs and into the kitchen to get a glass of warm milk. Slowly Poof opened the door to the fridge and squinted as the light from within the fridge illuminated the surrounding darkness temporarily blinding him. Pushing past the ketchup, mustard, and soda within the fridge Poof pulled out the carton of milk and laid it down on the counter to shut the fridge's door and to get a cup to drink out of. Reaching into the cupboard Poof pulled down a small cup. lifting the carton of milk off the counter he began to pour the milk into the cup.

Once the glass was filled to the brim Poof carried the glass over to the microwave and placed the cup of milk inside. Pushing a few buttons Poof watched as the glass of milk inside the microwave began to slowly rotate on the turntable. After a couple of minutes, the microwave began to beep fairly loud. Worrying he was going to wake someone up Poof pushed the button to stop the microwave from making any further noises. Poof listened cautiously hoping he hadn't disturbed anyone's sleep. He let out a sigh of relief, all was quiet except for the occasional squeaking of the old house.

Setting the glass cup into the sink he made his way back up the stairs and into Timmy's room. Poofing himself into the castle he floated down the long hallway until he reached his room. Leaving the door open ajar he laid back down on his bed. For another hour or so he laid once more in bed staring at the ceiling still unable to catch any shuteye.

Slowly and reluctantly Sparky uncovered his face. Blinking, he closed his eyes once more and blinked again. Hearing a soft whimper Sparky lifted his ears, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Realizing the sound was coming from above him Sparky sat up on his hind legs and following the sound. Looking up on the bed he noticed Poof was tossing and turning quietly whimpering to himself.

" _Poor little guy,_ " Sparky whispered to himself.

Suddenly Sparky's stomach began to rumble. Glancing down at his stomach a smile slowly formed across his face as he thought of an idea. Using his magical tail Sparky casted a spell upon his stomach that prevents digestion by hollowing out the contents of his stomach, making it empty for the next 24 hours. Once the spell was complete Sparky made his way around the side of the bed to where Poof laid.

 _"Poof? Is everything okay?"_ Sparky questioned.

 _"No. I can't get to sleep,"_ Poof replied glancing at Sparky.

 _"Nightmares?_ " Sparky asked.

 _"No. I'm just so excited about the road trip we are going on tomorrow that I can't sleep,"_ Poof said frowning.

 _"I think I know of a way to help you get to sleep,"_ Sparky exclaimed.

 _"You do?"_ Poof said enthusiastically.

" _Yeah, it's a little different then what your probably use too._ " Sparky exclaimed.

 _"What is it?"_ Poof asked eagerly.

 _"What if I let you sleep in my stomach,"_ Sparky said with a grin.

 _"Come again,"_ Poof shot back.

 _"Would that even work?"_ Poof asked breaking the silence.

 _"Yeah, it worked for Timmy when I accidentally ate him."_ Sparky replied.

 _"Timmy? I don't understand."_ Poof said shocked.

" _Yeah one-time I accidentally ate Timmy when Cosmo and Wanda turned him into a squirrel. At first, we started to panic until I remembered a magical spell I learned from one of my previous owners that prevents the digestion of living things by hollowing out my stomach. I wasn't able to choke him back out until the next day. Boy was he mad!_ " Sparky said chuckling at the memory.

" _I'll do anything to get some sleep,_ " Poof said frowning.

" _Ok, let's do it then._ " Sparky said.

Waving his magical rattle Poof transformed himself into a squirrel. Picking up squirrel Poof Sparky gave Poof the thumbs up before opening up his mouth and pushing Poof inside. Once Poof's whole body was inside his mouth Sparky began to lick Poof with his tongue tasting him before eventually swallowing. Glancing at his chest Sparky watched Poof slowly travel down his chest and into his stomach. Once Poof found himself inside of Sparky's stomach he raised his wand which illuminated the darkness around him. Snuggling closer to the walls of Sparky's stomach Poof changed himself back to normal.

Hearing a poof from within his stomach Sparky watched as his stomach started to expand till it reached the shape of a bowling ball. Letting out a slight burp Sparky began to lick his lips tasting the familiar taste of his best friend. Laying back down on the bed Sparky gave his stomach a few pats.

 _"Good night Poof,"_ Sparky said before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Feeling safe and comfortable inside his best friend's stomach Poof finally began to drift off into a deep sleep.

Hearing a couple of knocks at the door Sparky slowly opened his eyes. Throwing the blanked off his body he quickly noticed the bulge on his stomach and smiled remembering the events from the previous night.

 _"Poof? You awake?"_ Wanda called from the other side of the door.

Rushing over to the door Sparky flipped the lock on the door just in time to prevent Wanda from coming in.

 _"Why is this door locked? Poof?"_ Wanda asked turning the door knob.

 _"If she finds out, she will kill me!"_ Sparky whispered to himself.

 _"I'm getting dressed mom!"_ Sparky said imitating Poof's voice.

 _"Ok, just be ready to go in 20 minutes,"_ She called out.

 _"Poof you up?"_ Sparky questioned patting the bulge on his stomach.

Slowly Poof opened his eyes and glanced around. Memories from last night began to flood his mind as he began to recall where he was.

 _"Poof?"_ Sparky repeated.

 _"I'm awake,"_ Poof said yawning.

Clutching his stomach Sparky pushed hard against his stomach as he bent over trying to throw Poof up. After a couple of failed attempts Poof slowly made his way up Sparky's throat and out his mouth. Landing on the floor Poof shook himself of the dog drool he was glazed with.

 _"Did you sleep well?"_ Sparky asked helping Poof to his feet.

 _"That was the best nights sleep I've ever had,"_ Poof smiled.

 _"Thanks Sparky!"_ Poof said hugging the dog.

 _"No problem. You should probably take a shower."_ Sparky said pointing at the dog drool all over Poof.

 _"Good idea,"_ Poof responded making his way towards the bathroom.

After taking a long shower Poof threw on his usual attire and made his way into his godbrother's room.

" _Oh, there you are. Did you sleep well?"_ Wanda asked floating over to Poof.

 _"You bet I did,"_ Poof smiled winking at Sparky.

* * *

 **A/N: This story was requested by my good friend Supernova2015!**

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? Did you like it?**

 **A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this story!**

 **A/N: If you guys are feeling in the mood for a tragedy look for my other story: The Reason Behind the Cuts!**

* * *

Getting Rest (In A Very Peculiar Way) _/ rE-B0oT_


End file.
